Cane
in the form of a snake-headed cane]] A cane or walking stick was a stiff rod with a curved or handled top used as a support for walking, or for ensuring that an intended path for a blind person remained obstruction-free. A year after Nero released Centaurian slugs into his mouth and after having them removed from his brain stem, Admiral still required a cane to walk around with. ( ) In revealing a hard truth to Zefram Cochrane, Doctor Leonard McCoy described the Companion's interest as that of love. In fact, McCoy thought it was so apparent that "a blind man could see it with a cane." ( ) In 1986, a man with a cane could be seen near The Saloon in San Francisco. ( ) In 2293, Klingon Chancellor Gorkon owned a cane made from a large bone. ( ) s props department, from which the final version was selected and approved by director Nicholas Meyer. Commented props master Greg Jein, "The handgrip looked like a hip bone and the staff looked like a giant fang. We made four copies, two of which were strong enough to support David Warner, who played Gorkon." The other two copies were built light enough to hang on wires, for an anti-gravity sequence in which Gorkon is assassinated. (The Making of the Trek Films, 3rd ed., p. 128)}} Riley Frazier had fond memories, while growing up in mid-24th century Texas, of picking bluebonnets with her grandfather, who carried a walking stick. ( ) An ophidian used by a group of Devidians was disguised as a snake-headed cane, and could be activated by a precisely calibrated phaser blast. ( ) Ensign Melora Pazlar carried a cane made from the wood of a garlanic tree, given to her by her family. ( ) Upon returning to Deep Space 9 after losing a leg in the siege of AR-558, Nog walked with the support of a plain, metallic cane. Because he continued to use the cane despite his medical status, Nog was particularly sensitive to its use. When talking to Ezri Dax, Nog referred to "the 'cane problem,'" and further said, "You're about to ask me why I need to walk with the cane, since Doctor Benbasset told you my biosynthetic leg is working perfectly. He also told you the problem's all in my head, that I'm crazy." In an effort to wean Nog off his dependence on the cane, Vic Fontaine gave him a replica of a cane used by Errol Flynn. Nog commented that the cane, complete with a button-controlled flicker of flame, was reminiscent of the Grand Nagus' staff. ( ) In a vision from the Prophets that Benjamin Sisko experienced in 2374, his persona of Benny Russell used a cane, after he tried to fight his way to Jimmy, who had just been killed by police officers Burt Ryan and Kevin Mulkahey. ( ) Jean-Luc Picard used a walking stick as he toured the vineyard at Château Picard in his retirement. ( ) See also *Crutch *Grand Nagus' staff *Swagger stick * External links * * * de:Stock Category:Medical equipment Category:Transportation technology